goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Escapes From The United Kingdom/Grounded For Infinity
Cast *Julie as Dora and Toadette *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Hana Shimano, Mitsuo Shimano, Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Kumakki Mashiro, My Melody, Fievel Mousekewitz and Foo *Kendra as Toni Toponi and Noodle *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki and B.B. Jammies *Diesel as Tiger the Cat and Launch Octopus *Professor as Wario and Toadsworth *Young Guy as Toad *Kidaroo as Yoshi *Salli as Renge Midorihara, Uta Yumeno and Mikasa *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Princess Daisy, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo and Kazuo Matsukata *Emma as Jazzi *Dallas as Spark Mandrill *Wiseguy as Flame Mammoth *Miguel as Storm Eagle *Dave as Sting Chameleon *Eric as Armored Armadillo *Simon as Boomer Kuwanger *Steven as Luigi *Joey as Chill Penguin and James Midorihara *Princess as Princess Peach and Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard Transcript *[Suspense - Demon Lair begins to play as Dora has a mischievous look on her face as she began running through the streets of London, United Kingdom to get to the Heathrow International Airport for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA] *(9 hours and 40 minutes later) *Dora: Yes, I'm finally back home in GoAnimate City, USA! Goodbye, United Kingdom! *[Cut to: Dora's House] *Dora: Home, sweet home. *[Cut to: Dora's room] *Dora: Now to make 2 more fake DVD openings and put them on YouTube. *(1 hour later) *Dora: That was a lot of work. Since my parents are at work and my older sister is at school, I'm going to see Rings at the theaters. *[Dora left her house to see Rings at the theaters. Soon Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Nyakkii Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba and Kikko Hayashida appear and became shocked when they saw the fake DVD openings Dora had made and became angry] *Shimajirō: Let me guess, Dora escaped from the United Kingdom and made 2 more fake DVD openings! *Mimirin: We're calling her family about this! *(102 minutes later) *Kikko Hayashida: We knew Dora escaped from the United Kingdom and made 2 more fake DVD openings! *Elena: Don't worry. We are going to beat Dora's ass when she gets home! *[Dora soon returns home from the movies and is confronted by both her family and Mimirin Midorihara and her friends] *Elena: Dora, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida and Marurin Sasaki angrily called us on the phone and told us that you escaped from the United Kingdom and made 2 more fake DVD openings! *Kikko Hayashida: And what else did you do after that?! *Dora: Um. (X49) I......went....to see....Rings....at the theaters. *[The Marquez family, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Nyakkii Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba and Kikko Hayashida became shocked and extremely furious at Dora as the Scary sound effect plays extremely loudly and the screen turns red and begins shaking with flames erupting at the same time] *Kikko Hayashida: [in Scary Voice 2000% louder] WHAT ON EARTH DORA, HOW DARE YOU SEEING RINGS AT THE THEATERS?!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT MOVIE IS MADE BY PARAMOUNT AND YOU ARE STILL BANNED BY PARAMOUNT AND NICKELODEON!!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR INFINITY!!!!!!!! *Elena: Kikko Hayashida is right, Dora! You are grounded for infinity! *Abuela: Now it's about time to give you punishments! *Mimirin Midorihara: First, spankings! *[Mimirin Midorihara begins to spank Dora. This action is censored] *Sakurako Koinuma: Next, slappings! *[Sakurako Koinuma begins to violently slap Dora. This action is censored] *Marurin Sasaki: Next, ass beatings! *[Marurin Sasaki begin to give Dora a painful ass beating with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored] *Nyakkii Momoyama: Next, whack you with a belt! *[Nyakkii Momoyama begins to whack Dora with a belt. This action is completely censored] *Ramurin Makiba: Next, punches in the face! *[Ramurin Makiba begins violently punching Dora in the face. This action is censored] *Kikko Hayashida: And finally, putting a nappy on you! *Dora: Oh no! Not nappies! *[Kikko Hayashida begins to put a nappy on Dora. This action is censored.] *Kikko Hayashida: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *Cole: Now, we will call the visitors on you! *(25 minutes later) *Elena: They're here! *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I'm very furious at you for escaping from the United Kingdom! *Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. My 9 year old brother, Shimajirō and I are very disappointed in you for tickle torturing our mom for no reason! *Mitsuo Shimano: I'm Mitsuo Shimano. I heard that you escaped from the United Kingdom, you bad girl! Shame on you for tickle torturing our mom! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You will become a fan of all four of our shows and that is final you bad girl! Also, shame on you for escaping from the United Kingdom! *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara's boyfriend, Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, you'll be sent to Wales! *Mitsuo Kawashima: It is I, Mitsuo Kawashima. You are considered to be the worst baby show character ever! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. My husband and I are extremely mad at you for tickle torturing Sakura Shimano and escaping from the United Kingdom! Shame on you! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. My wife, Ramurin and I are very disappointed in you for escaping from the United Kingdom! *Torippii: I'm Torippii Sorano. You are a very bad girl for escaping from the United Kingdom! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. Escaping from the United Kingdom has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. You were supposed to stay in the United Kingdom for tickling Sakura Shimano's feet for no reason! But no, you had completely disobeyed us! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I'm so mad at you for tickle torturing Sakura Shimano and got sent to the United Kingdom. It's a good thing Benjamin Shimano nicely worshipped her feet to help her sleep peacefully! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. You will forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. No escaping from the United Kingdom! Don't even think about tickling my feet or else, Kumakki Mashiro will break all of your bones! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. Why did you escape from the United Kingdom?! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano, I will attack you with my lightsaber! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. If you tickle Kirinta Kusano, I will get the Rebel Alliance to come and attack you! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. Start paying attention to Disney and that is final! Don't even think about annoying us with your theme song or else I will get the Survey Corps to come and attack you! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. If you were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, I will make a grounded video out of you! *Monta Kimura: It is I, Monta Kimura. I can't believe you escaped from the United Kingdom! Don't even think about tickle torturing Shimajirō Shimano or else, I will beat you up! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the whole entire history for escaping from the United Kingdom! Shame on you! *Mario: I'm Mario. If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano for no reason, I'll beat you up and you'll be sent to Zootopia! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?! *Wario: I'm Wario. If you dare try to trespass my castle, I will lock you up inside a large treasure chest so you would suffocate! *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you tickle torture Kento Koshiba for no reason, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. If you tickle torture Mimirin Midorihara while she's visiting my castle, I will call Kion and the Lion Guard to come and take you away to the Pride Lands permanently! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. Don't even think about destroying Mimirin Midorihara's Disney Princess stuffs! *Toad: I'm Toad! Shimajirō is 100% better than you! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you tickle torture Marurin Sasaki, I will call the Japanese Elite Ops to come and arrest you! *Foo: Lastly, I'm Foo. I'll donate your Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff to the Save-Um Central. *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you to escape from the United Kingdom! *Custard: I'm Custard. You're considered the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover ever, and worse than Angelica Pickles. And it's not cool to escape from the United Kingdom. If you escape from another country, (close-up shot of his red eyes) I'll beat you up with my chainsaw (close-up shot of his mouth with sharp teeth) because it could smash your skull! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. We cannot stand you always not listening to us! *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No wike you. (wike means like) *Noodle: I'm Noodle. I'm so fed up because you escaped from the United Kingdom. You're going to be stretched for 3 days! *(Dora is soon stretched) *Dora: No! (X30) *Jazzi: There. Now you've been stretched a bit. You won't be unstretched for a massive punishment! Now James Midorihara and your family will give you final punishments! *James Midorihara: This is a very painful warning! If you tickle torture my 8 year old sister Mimirin for no reason, Lucina is going to whack and pierce you harder with a deadly dagger! *Elena: Yes! I also arrange for Roll Light to come over and beat you up! Roll Light, beat Dora up! [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Category:Dora gets grounded]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West]] [[Trivia]]